The Moon Stargate
by Shindi Moon Goddess
Summary: There is a gate on the Moon? Trying to stay away from typical storylines from original shows


Disclaimer: - I do not and have never owned the rights to Sailor Moon or SG1, or any other characters connected with either show. Any original characters will be my own either from my other stories or new.

_AN: - This is one of a few new stories that I have started, many of my old ones that are not finished are having their chapters re-written, I suppose because they needed it, or I feel that they are not quite right, I don't know which. Enjoy._

_Marasis – New character, Queen Serenity's husband, the first of the Goald(sp?) in this galaxy._

_Atlantia – Serenity's twin sister, the Queen of Atlantis._

_Hopensis – Atlantia's husband, a good kind man, I don't know if you will get to meet him yet though._

_Gaia – sister to Luna, but is more of a tortoise shell colour and less bossy._

_**The Moon's Stargate.**_

_Prologue: – The Past_

Thousands of years ago, in a time long forgotten by many there was a race of super beings on the planet Earth, the people that know of them now call them The Ancients, but back then they had a different name on the Earth, they were called the Atlantians, but on another planet they were known as something different again. 

Thousands of years before on the Planet Earth.

"Sister, can you hear me? please answer?" came the worried female voice through the com system that joined Earth and the Moon.

"What is it Sere, you sound scared, is anyone attacking? I can have my men there in 5 minutes."  
"No...I'm pregnant, it's twins. Marasis has gone, I'm alone to have them, please please come be with me." Came the tearful voice.

"When are they due? And where has that no good husband of yours gone?"

"I'm due today. My waters have broken, the cats cannot deliver my babies, and Marasis killed the only capable midwife that has the relevant clearance, have you one to bring? As for Marasis he was taken over by something, a man came from a distant planet seeking advice and help, next thing we know his eyes glowed and then he grabbed Marasis and the man dropped dead and turned to dust before our very eyes. Marasis looked straight at me, the midwife was beside me, he shot something at her and she collapsed dead, his eyes flashed and then he left."

"Oh Sele, I will be there as soon as I am ready, a servant has gone to fetch a midwife, are the pains coming yet?"

"Yes, the crystal is taking the pain away until you come, I wanted a natural birth too, oh Anty why now?, why me?"

"I will be there, go rest"

"I will Anty, thank you," Serenity whispered to her own twin.

Anty, real name Atlantia was wringing her hands with worry and planning all kind of nasty things for her soon to be ex brother-in-law.

While she had been speaking to her sister she had written a note and passed it to a dear and loyal servant, it was the name of the most trusted midwife on Atlantis, the one that had delivered Atlantia of her own twins the year previous. On another note she had written down her decree that anyone seeing the former King of the Moon should shoot to kill, or at least shoot and stun for capture, as the older of the two she felt that she should have protected her sister more, but what more could she do, in a few months time Atlantis was moving, to a far distant galaxy.

Atlantia sat back and thought of the past, the beginning of her adventure, and the next step of it.

One Hundred Years before

On the Moon there was a race of people that were extremely similar to the people of the nearby planet Earth, these were an advanced race, one that was capable of teleportation on their own to short distances and now today, they were capable of travel through a device called a Stargate, it worked by extreme power and by using wormholes that it created in space.

Many scientists had been enlisted on its creation and the plotting of all the known planets in the system and even a few that were in the next galaxy. The first gate to be built was to be placed on the planet Earth, a city was in the process of being built to house the Gate and the Queen that would rule it, her name was Atlantia, she as it was foretold was a powerful person and was needed to lead a group of people into a battle in a far away place, but at the moment she was a young woman of 100 years old, nearing her 101st birthday, her twin Serenity was to be the next Queen of the Moon, unfortunately their mother had them late in her life and was going to take over the Moon Goddess role on the mountain of the Gods, she was pushing 5000 years and was glad for the retirement, sometimes wishing that she was not so immortal.

The second gate was to be built on the Moon after the first was activated, a wormhole would not be established as such but a small group of people would be able to pass through and build the next gate in the exact place where they landed, this was how eventually the thousands of gates in existence came into being. Each planet in this system and any other world would each have one.

The Queen moved into her new home with her new husband King Hopensis their cat guardian Gaia and their loyal subjects that were very willing to move and try new things, most were scientists and warriors, some were servants, but most were the typical commoner, those that make the world tick over, those that wanted to try new things, the adventurers, they loved the Moon, but they all had one thing in common, they were all restless spirits, now it was time to begin something new.

A Hundred years later

Serenity was about to give birth and here Atlantia was sitting and thinking about the past. She rose out of her chair near the com system and started towards her bedchamber to pack herself a bag to take to the Moon.

"Your highness, what do you wish of Rigel and Tranquillity? Do you wish for the nanny and staff to care for them here, or do you wish to take them with you?"

"I believe that this will be the safer place for them Ganelle, please can you tell the nanny, I do not wish to see them, if I do I may change my mind, my husband shall be home sometime after the Luncheon hour, please tell him where I am and why, I shall stay with my sister for a few days, until she is strong enough to defend herself." Atlantia said with a sad smile, leaving her two tiny boys was going to be hard for her, never before had she left them for such a long period of time, and never when her husband was away.

"As you wish mi'lady I will inform his highness as soon as he arrives, I have taken the liberty to pack the essentials for your stay at the Silver Palace, the midwife has also just arrived and is waiting near the stargate."  
"Thank you, I best hurry, I do not want Serenity to deliver all on her own, do I?" Atlantia gave a smile at the picture that popped into her head as she spoke.

With a wave she stepped beside her bag and teleported to the Stargate where the midwife was waiting.

"Your highness, it is so good to see you again."  
"You too Millicent, you have been briefed?"

"Of course, one thing I do not understand."

"Go on"

"Well, your highness has more than one qualified midwife with the correct clearance, so why doesn't Queen Serenity?"

"That I do not know Millicent, but I shall ask her when we get there."

Moon Kingdom, Silver Palace

Luna was pacing back and forth in front of the Queens bedchamber door like an expectant father, Artemis was sitting a few steps away watching carefully in case the door handle turned, it had not in the last few minutes, not since the Queen had come from the com room where she had had her conversation with her sister, he didn't know how much was said, but he knew that the Queen wanted her sister badly.

In the Queens bedchamber the Queen was trying her hardest not to scream because the pain was unbearable in the last few minutes since she had weaned the power of the crystal away. She knew instinctively that the time for birth was nearing, she just hoped and prayed that her sister would make it in time. As she was thinking this she heard sounds coming from the corridor.

"Where is she? Artemis, Luna is she alright?"

"She is in her bedchamber your highness, she started to take the crystals power away slowly on her way back from the COM room." Artemis answered her.

"Sere, I'm here, I brought my midwife with me."  
Atlantia called out as she walked into the bedchamber of her sister.

"At...at...oo hee oo hee oo heee. Get...in...here.... now." Serenity shouted as best she could to her sister.

"Hello your highness, I am Millicent the midwife, how close are the pains?"

"Nearly...to...gether..."

"Right I think I should have a look your highness"

All Serenity managed was a slight nod of the head while wishing that she had used the crystal for the pain. The midwife checked Serenity and found something that was a little disturbing,

"Um, your highness, the baby is nearly fully out, can you just give a little push, the baby is a little off colour."  
Serenity pushed while crying, after hearing this she was frightened that the baby was dead and that was the last thing that she wanted.

"Nearly there, here's the hips and legs, do you want to see what it is or shall I tell you your highness?" Fortunately as soon as the baby was fully out the baby's colour turned a normal shade and the baby started to cry loudly, Millicent wiped the baby and cut the cord.

"I'll look please." Serenity sighed out as the pain decreased enough for her to breathe and talk a little more normally. She looked down at her first-born and saw a head of blonde curls, so like her husbands, and the baby was a "It's a girl, I'll call her Serenity, but Serena as a nickname. Ahhhh" Then the pain started to get worse again and the midwife passed the baby to Serenity's sister while she dealt with Serenity's second baby.

"Your highness, this one is breech, bottom first so there should not be a problem, breathe while I get you into an upright position, it will be better for the baby if you can squat and lean on the bed"

Which is what Serenity did, she breathed and panted and never pushed like the midwife told her, she breathed the baby out so as not to injure herself or the baby in anyway.

"The bottom and legs are out your highness, just a few more minutes and the baby will be out, in a minute I will move the baby around to get the head out, I need to stay in this position as still as possible to make it quicker."

Serenity nodded and Millicent began to move the baby into a better position for the head to come out.

"Here it is Serenity, turn round and I will give the baby to you."

Serenity turned round and grabbed hold tight of her second child, "It's another girl Atlantia, what do I call her? I know Selene, but she will be known as Lena as her nickname."

Twenty minutes later the two babies were laid side by side in their crib while Queen Serenity was cleaned and placed in her clean bed, Queen Atlantia stood beside the crib admiring her two new nieces, Serenity and Selene. Both had blonde hair, Serenity had curly blonde hair the colour of the sunshine and Selene had a brown tint to her little hair which was straight, neither had their mother lavender coloured hair, but who knows babies hair had a tendency to change in time. Serenity pointed to a pile of clothes and the babies with one slender pale hand while drinking a broth that was ordered to be ready at a moments notice. The broth contained herbs that would help the Queen to recover her health and strength quickly and to produce milk for feeding the babies. Atlantia assumed that the pointing her sister was doing meant that she wished for her to dress the two naked infants. She picked up the top outfit which was a princess gown very like a gown she wore when she was little, it was in the colours of the moon, pure white and gold trim she placed this on the eldest of the two who had the mark of the moon in gold on her little forehead, the small princess Serenity. The next gown that she picked up was exactly the same as the first in design but bore the colours of the Sun kingdom, which was the babies fathers home, he was the youngest prince to it. The gown was golden in colour with silver trim, this was placed on the second child, and strangely she also had the moon insignia on her forehead, which meant that neither was destined for the Sun kingdom. When she had finished putting on bootees and the dresses on they both looked amazing side by side, but Atlantia decided that there was something missing, the Moon kingdoms royal hair style. Picking up the baby brush she gently brushed each child's hair and using small hair bands she placed their hair in high pigtails, making do because there wasn't enough hair to make the buns.

After several days and no sign of Queen Serenity's husband the entire galaxy was taken off of the high alert that it had been placed on. Queen Serenity had also recovered nicely from the exhausting birth of twins and had employed a nanny to help, Luna and Artemis never strayed too far from the small Princesses either so Queen Atlantia was satisfied enough to leave her to her staff and go home to her two little Princes and her husband.

"Goodbye my two beautiful nieces, I will come and see you before I leave on my trip." Queen Atlantia told her nieces before kissing them upon their birthrights.

"Thank you sister, I am grateful for everything that you have done for me."

"Any time sister. I do have a question before I leave though, I have two midwifes with clearance, why do you not?" Atlantia asked.

"Marasis killed one and the other was on leave to have her own baby, she is safe, I asked the guardians to go and check for me."

"Thank you for answering sister, I will miss you when I leave, I will come before we leave, alright?"  
"Sure, anytime."

Atlantia bent over her sister and kissed her on her forehead, and Serenity stretched up and kissed Atlantia on her Moon and strangely what looked like a Stargate.

"See you soon" They both said together before Atlantia walked through the Stargate.


End file.
